The inventive concept relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a memory device and a memory system that perform a read-retry operation, and a method of operating the memory device.
Research into next-generation memory devices that are non-volatile and do not require refresh operations is being conducted in response to demand for high capacity and low power consumption memory devices. Next-generation memory devices generally require the high integrity characteristics of Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), the non-volatile characteristics of flash memory, and the high speed of static RAM (SRAM). As next-generation memory devices, Phase change RAM (PRAM), Nano Floating Gate Memory (NFGM), Polymer RAM (PoRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), and Resistive RAM (RRAM) are being highlighted.